kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny
|Row 2 title= Publisher |Row 2 info= Ludia |Row 3 title= Composer(s) |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title= Engine |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title= Platforms |Row 5 info= (4S and up) (3 and up, , 1 and up) (5th Generation) |Row 6 title= Compatibility |Row 6 info= 8.0 or later''Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny'' on (AU). Retrieved November 17, 2015. 4.0.3 and up''Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny'' on . Retrieved March 18, 2016. |Row 7 title= Release date |Row 7 info= }} November 12, 2015 (soft launch) }} January 27, 2016''Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny'' on . Retrieved February 2, 2016. |Row 8 title= Genre |Row 8 info= |Row 9 title= Modes |Row 9 info= Multiplayer, Single-player |Row 10 title= Rating |Row 10 info= 9+ (Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence) Teen (Simulated Gambling) }} Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny is an online collectible card game developed by . It was soft-launched on November 12, 2015 in Australia and released on January 27, 2016 in North America. Description Woah! These Cards Know Kung Fu! Legend tells of an ancient card battle game, whose hundreds of cards and strategic kung fu card battles were the stuff of... legends. In this game based on "Kung Fu Panda", both beginner and bodacious kung fu warriors will train to master their skills and achieve PURE AWESOMENESS! Get your kung fu on and go head-to-head with friends and other players as you battle for card fu supremacy! Hone your skills against the Practice Dummy or face off against live opponents. With each skadoosh, rise in the ranks and become the ultimate kung fu master! Gameplay This Kung Fu is easy to learn: PLAY AS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS: Master your kung fu as Po and the Furious Five! KUNG FU-NESS MADE EASY: Train to learn the basics and quickly level up into some serious kung fu action! STACK THE DECK: Build awesome decks as you collect and create cards. Features hundreds of new characters, weapons, and moves never before seen in "Kung Fu Panda"! THE STUFF OF LEGENDS: Make super cool STUFF by transforming cards you don't need into cards that you totally need! QUESTS FOR GOLD: Master your Kung Fu by completing daily Quests - Conquer each challenge to win Gold and earn the respect of your opponents. CLIMB THE RANKS: Compete in head-to-head battles to improve your rank and win exclusive cards and bonuses! Matches Coming soon! Cards Coming soon! Game modes Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Release The game was soft-launched in Australia on November 12, 2015, and later released in North America on January 27, 2016. There are currently no confirmed dates or announcements of releasing it in other territories. It was initially released exclusively on qualifying devices, but an version was later released on March 15, 2016. Reception Coming soon! Gallery Images KFP_BOD_iphone1.jpg|Official game title BOD-game-insert.jpg|Game insert included in the DVD/Blu-ray relaunch of Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2 KFP_BOD_iphone2.jpg| screenshot of the game KFP_BOD_iphone3.jpg| screenshot of the game KFP_BOD_iphone4.jpg| screenshot of the game KFP_BOD_iphone5.jpg| screenshot of the game View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda Battle of Destiny Gameplay|Gameplay footage by ToonFirst.com View more... References External links * Official site * Game developer's website * Official game support * * * Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny on (US) * Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny on (US) * Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny on (CA) * Kung Fu Panda: Battle of Destiny on (AU) Site navigation Category:Games Category:Media